shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Strider
Samuel "Sam" Bridger is a former bank robber turned meta-human vigilante, who joined the Meta Revolution in May 2018 when Mayor Lucius Crane and his right-hand man Edward Black instituted harsh laws against meta-human kind. He was pursued by heroes Malachite and MASURA-0 in the process, and after escaping their sights decided to leave the revolution behind as they went to the extreme. He began keeping a low-profile, but got into conflict with the Yale Corporation a month later. Sam attempted to make amends for his crimes when his sister Helena was kidnapped by Oliver Yale, and became an anti-hero called Strider as he joined the Stalwarts and killed Oliver himself after he rescued his sister. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Samuel Bridger was born in New Gemini on February 5, 1999, and had a younger sister called Helena, growing up in a poor neighborhood. When he became 17 years old, Sam tragically lost both of his parents in a horrific car accident, and barely managed to survive. After lengthy surgeries, Sam returned home and began taking care of his younger sister. Unfortunately for Sam, he wasn't able to get a substantial job and was unable to support what was left of his remaining family. As a result, Sam was forced to find other means of supporting himself and his sister, thus leading him to work with elusive bank robbers, attending multiple successful robberies on less-secured banks across New Gemini. Becoming a Meta-human Particle Accelerator Incident Sam was amongst those who were affected by Dr. Ken Drake's Particle Accelerator, which exploded on June 11, 2017. During a bank robbery in the night, Sam was using a plasma torch, but did to the explosion rippling throughout New Gemini, it fell right on Sam. This imbued him with the powers of Plasma Manipulation. This included superhuman strength and durability. This event also saved Sam's life and allowed him to escape the scene without leaving a trace. The Meta Revolution In late May, 2018, an anti meta-human march was held on the streets of New Gemini, following the Edward Black Incident. Sam, hooded and walking throughout the streets casually noticed the march, and hurried out of the area, into an alley, where he was confronted by police officers. In retaliation, Sam pulled out a handgun and fired at the police, but was directed to safety by Richard Carmo, the leader of the revolting Meta Revolution. Entering a safehouse, the two had a brief discussion, which led to Richard convincing Sam to join the Revolution. His trail was later picked up by officer Narukami Junichi and vigilante Malachite. Sam's trail led Malachite and MASURA-0 to the sewers, where they began to pursue him Sam within, battling with the criminal meta-human as he tried to run away. Malachite was able to knock him down, and despite surrounded by the two heroes, another meta-human called Rob teleported him away, rescuing him. Sam was confused on why the man was helping him, but didn't notice he fell off the building. He opened his eyes, only to see he was hovering mid-air, discovering he had the ability to fly. Due to a complete lack of understanding of this new ability, Sam easily fell onto the ground, and got beat up by Malachite. Rob saved him and teleported the meta to his home. Minutes later, an injured Sam greeted his sister and revealed multiple stacks of cash, where he placed them on a table and told his sister that everything would be alright. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Meta Revolution members Category:Stalwarts members